Dragon Mother
by Red Soul7
Summary: Dragon as Mother.
1. Dragon Mother 1

In The Mountainous Regions of Tennesee. A Family of Three Travels along Through a Highway in a Forest Region high in The Mountains. The Family consisted of Three there was the Parents a Mother and a Father who were in the front seats of their Car which the Father was Driving with their Adored and Beloved son Bryan who was 9 years old and He loved his Parents Very much for they were very kind to him and they loved him like no other parent could ever love a child They were Returning Home From a Family Vacation they planned and had in the Sunny Regions of Florida. The Beaches were made of Pure white sand, the Ocean was Crystal Clear and the Sun was so hot when they went they Got sunburn the second they stepped into the Rays of it but that didn't bother them for they were there to have a great time and spend quality family time together. They were there for a Whole Week, they went swimming in the oceans, had picnics on the beaches, explored a Beautiful City that was full of Amazing Sites, Sounds and People. Then the Unfourntunate day came when their lovely Vacation had to come to a end. They Packed up their belongings and proceeded to leave Florida back to their home in Northern Michigan.  
They Traveled Through States From Florida all the Way To the Regions of Tennesee in a single day it was 10:43 in the Evening the Sun set hours ago and now it was almost completly dark without the Silver White Moon Showing over The Region profiding what little light it could shed onto the dark night. The Traveled along the Mountainous highway route Talking and Laughing along the way all about their vacation that will defenetly go in Their Family Books and Photo Albums When they return home.  
The Father Said while driving " Bryan How'd you like Florida boy?" Bryan Said " It Was Amazing Dad he said while giggiling Can we Go Again sometime? He asked and the Father Replied "Maybe Next Year Son" Then While Driving a Bridge was coming into the Distance It Seemed to be a mile long bridge hanging at least 200 feet over a River below that seem like a slightly raging but calm river.  
While Driving over the Bridge the Mother reached around the front seat to her child in the back seat still in a wowed trance from the fun experiance he had in Florida which she loved seeing him in, She Gave him a Teddy Bear with Brown Fur with a Smile on its face and wearing a Shirt Saying " I Love Florida". Bryan Was Very Excited and Happy with his gift, He Took it immediatly and hugged it very close to him and said to his Mother "Thank You Mom" giving her a kiss as well and the Mother was very happy and she said "your Very Welcome Bryan its from me and your Father and We Love you" and Bryan Said " I Said i love you all Too ".  
The Father kept focused on Driving across the bridge the sight on the Bridge seeing the lush dense forest and the river below was something see but he knew he had to be focused on Driving for anything could happen and unfourtunally something did and This was Going to Change Bryans Fate Forever and leave him with a Stain on his Heart that would Scar him for his Young Life.  
While Driving the Bridge The Father continusly scanned the distance for anything that may cause him trouble but he saw nothing so he just continued watching the road but he failed to notice a Very Sharp object in the Road on the Bridge Before he realized he missed something out of the the corner of his eye it was too late. The Sharp Object Apparantly Was a Piece of Shrapnel possibly that fall off the truck that was transporting junk to the local junkyard. The Familys Car Ran over the Shrapnel and Poped the Front left Tire of the Vehicle. The Father Lost Control all of Sudden and tried to Regain control but the Incident happend all too fast ,and before The Family knew it they Found themselves speeding torwards the Edge of the Bridge and they hit rails so hard at a high speed that the Rails Broke and the Vehicle went Plunging downward.  
The Family Screamed in Terror and Horror as They found themselves falling 200 feet into the River below. The Father Cried" HANG ON!" as they were plummeting. Bryan Screamed and Cried as he held on to his Bear and Held onto his seat while falling. Within Seconds The Car Slamed with Extreme Force into the Water, So Hard that Bryan was knocked out cold but he suffered nothing serious for being in the backseat with his seatbelt on kept him from ending alot worse, But when he wakes up he was going to find Those that he cared and loved very much were no Longer were with him.  
The Car Flowed Down the River for 2 Hours for many miles it drifted down the never seeming to stop. The Car Remained slighty above the Water so the windows that were shattered in the impact of the fall did not have water flowing in them for water to get in the vehicle to have sink in the River. Eventually the Tide of the River pushed the Car onto Shoreline where the River Almost made a Hard right. The Car was pushed enough on the shoreline so it woudn't even budge from the tide the River. The Boy Eventually Woke up from his Unconsious state, He unbuckled his Seat Belt and tried to move around he eventually found the door handle and opened it and crawled out of the car since he was a little too weak to stand up from the horrible incident that unfolded. Unfortunally the Horrors were just Beginning. After a few Minutes he Regained his Strength Stood up and walked to the Front of the Car.  
Mom, Dad Are you Okay? Bryan said as he stood next to his mother who was in the Passanger side seat, her head laying on the side of the shattered window, and his Father lying on the steering wheel arms dangling , and both were not moving or even breathing. Mom Dad Please Wake up Please! Bryan Pleaded while he was starting realize that his mother was not going to wake up nor his fater for they both, took full impact of the crash and since they didn't have their seat belts properly fastend they took full impact of the fall and it broke their vital bones structures so they perished on impact while bryan didn't. He Nudged Them, Grabbed them, shook them, screamed at them to try whatever it took to see if they were alive but they were gone and there was nothing bryan could do to help them.  
Bryan Eventually realized that his Parents were dead in front of his very eyes. He managed to get them both out of the car and put them in front of the car by each other. He Then got between them holding his Teddy Bear he was given, he looked at it with tearful eyes then he looked at his deceased parents and started Crying for them. Bryan Was Truely Heartbroken for losing the only Family he had, For the Next Hour he sat there holding his parents and Sobbed for them over their shoulders, he cried so loud that Someone Very Large, Strong, Mysterious, and from what the tales of old tell are horrid could hear the Cries of Bryan That woke her from her sleep in Her Cave High in the Mountains.  
The Creature was a Dragon and she was Female. She Had Silver Scales that gleamed in the moonlight, with a light bluish underbelly, She had 2 white horns on her head and Her Talons were nicely Curved and Her Teeth were Razor Sharp, Her Eyes were Blue that if you look closely they would look like they sparkle like the Stars in the Sky, Her wings were like a bats wing.  
She woke from her slumber and her keen sense of hearing could hear crying in the distance. She Became Very Curious on what This crying was all about and it also seemed like whoever was crying was in deep trouble as well for it sounded like a child who was crying. Immediatly She walked towards the mouth of her cave and came to the edge of a cliff that her cave was right next to high in the mountains. She Spread Her Wings and took to the Skies and followed to where the Cries of a Child are Originating from. She Soured the Skies casting a Shadow in the forest of Her Dominace of the Land she calls home. She flew for like 15 minutes when she came across who was crying the most Sorrowed Way. She looked below and Saw a Human crying over 2 over humans who were obviously Dead by looking at them from the distance she circled the Site of Tragedy and Misery obeserving the Small boy who never stopped sobbing for his losses. She Felt a Sadness of her own dwell upon her seeing someone in so much Misery. So she decided to Fly down to the Wreakage and See what she could do to help the Young Boy.  
Bryan still sat between his parents never stopping his long endless momment of sorrow. He Then Heard the Sound of Wings which seemed to be coming closer for the sounds of them kept getting louder and louder then a Shadow over Bryan and it Frightened him that something huge was coming and it seemed it was coming from the Sky. He Turned and looked up to the sky and seen a Large Dragon fly down and land right in front of him about 25 yards away. He looked on the mighty creature with Horror and Fear in his eyes for he couldn't believe what he was staring at. He Was Staring at a living Dragon, a Creature of pure legend, made in the fairy tales that was told to him by his parents and now he was staring at a live one with his own eyes. The Dragon looked at the boy and slowly started moving towards him, Bryan moved his body in the fetile postion with teary eyes and a very frightented look on his face while clenching his teddy bear while in the Fetile postion while the dragon was moving torwards him. He awaited for what he thought was his doom but the dragon went right up to him and lowered her muzzle down to Bryans eye level being inches from his face and said " Don't be Afraid of me Little one i won't hurt you"  
The Boy then looked at the Dragon hearing her soft and calm voice seemed to confort him but he was still afraid of her for what she might do to him and Said re... re ... really?, Yes i won't hurt you young one the dragon replied she then looked at the deceased bodies that were on both sides of the boy and being that they seemed to be far older than the boy she asked " Are this your Parents child?"  
"Yes... Sob... we ... fell off a bridge somewhere...sniff and i was knocked out and i woke and i...i... found... sniff... my mom and ...da dad... dead, Bryan then Resumed his Sobbing and the Dragon Looked at him with the Sorrowful eyes herself seeing a very young child losing his parents, the ones who cared for him and obvisouly loved him very much to be lying dead and the boy having a such a horrid nightmare unfold before him. She then lied down took her left forearm and gently grabbed the boy and brought him to her chest and gave him a hug and brought her head right next to his while hugging him.  
"Im So Very Sorry little one" She Said while hugging him gently rubbing him with her forearm. Bryan was scared at first but then he then returned what she was doing for him, he wraped his arms around her and continued to sob in her chest. The Dragon could feel the tears and she continued to try and confort the boy. She Said " its alright, im here little one, im here" she said so very soft and conferting tone while she continued to hold Bryan close hugged him and Nuzzle him with her muzzle. Bryan after a few minutes stopped crying and looked on the dragon with a sorrow look but he managed to say "th... th ... thank you ... ma... mam... why... sniff... did you come here?"  
The Dragon Said" i heard your crying from my cave little Human and i came to see what this was all about and now i see your tragedy and im so very sorry your loss" she continued to hold him close with her forearm and nuzzled him gently for she knew this trauma will haunt this poor child for the rest of his life.  
The Dragon then let go of the Boy and then he went to his parents and sat down in front of them with a sorrowful look and Said "i don't...sniff... know where im... sniff...going to go now...they were the only family i had sniff".  
The Dragon knew this Child couldn't make it out on his own and knew that since he lost everything he would need someone to care for him. She always wanted a Child of her own so then she decided she would take this poor boy as her adopted son. "Young one What is your name?" asked the Dragon The Boy turned to her and said" Its Bryan and... sniff whats yours?... Mam...Sniff" he answered.  
The Dragon raised her left forearm to her chest and said" Bryan my Name is Salina and i want you to know as i said im very sorry your loss little one and i know you may not wish it but i would like to take you with me and you can live with me as my adoptive son". Bryans Eyes Widened after hearing those words, its like a gift from heaven came to him and answered a prayer he never asked for. He then Said " you... re.. mean that?"  
"Yes young child" the dragon replied "I will take you with me so you can live with me for its least i can do for you have lost everything and i wish to help you young one." Bryan then stood up and ran for the Dragon hugged her neck and held on her so tight as if he would never let go, he had more tears in his eyes more than ever now and said to her " yes i will come with you... sniff... i will come live with you...sniff...please Mom." the Dragon Smiled and her Very heart soured when she heard him say Mom as well he said yes to her offer. She then Nuzzeld her new Son and kissed him on his head. Bryan then looked at his parents and took his bear and a picture of him and his parents together on the beach in florida from the car. He Stared at their lifeless bodies and Said His Goodbyes to them and also said he loved them and will miss them forever and he kissed each of them on the cheek for his goodbyes and went to Selina.  
The Dragon said to him "My Boy lets go to your new home" and she held out her claw for Bryan to get on. Once he was on she held him tight and put him against her chest to keep him warm for the flight for the winds would be cold. She Started to rise in the Air but to give Bryans Parents a honorable Death She opened her mouth and Cast Fire onto their bodies so they Cremated in Peace so they would not lie there in disgrace for they deserved to have bodies leave the world with honor. Bryan watched from the grasp of the dragon as he saw his Parents Bodies fade into ash and drifted away into the night with a very sad face but he had a new mother now and for that he was eternaly grateful to Selina.  
Selina then took to the Sky and flew back to her Cave with her new Son in Claw. Once they reached the Cave she walked inside with Bryan still in her claw and once they reached the end she let him down and she said " Welcome to your New Home My Son, Don't worry about anything anymore for i will take care of you, i promise you that my Little one" she said this while nuzzeling him and Bryan said to her" Mom Thank you for coming to save me from Everything I can't thank you enough, and I will do whatever I can to be a Good Boy for you Mom" he said while tears of joy came from his eyes. Selina Smiled for She Was very happy to have saved this young boy from certain danger if he was left alone out there and was Even more happy now to have a child to call her own. " Your welcome my boy now ill take you to our nest so we can sleep" She picked up bryan very gently and took him to a nest at the farthest end of the cave where sticks all sorts of padding material and Dried up mud to hold it all together that was large enough to fit 2 full size dragons in. She put Bryan Down in the nest and she climbed in as well. she laid down in the middle and Bryan moved toward her and laid next to her. She then moved her paw over him to give im warmth and her wing as well and she said "Good Night Bryan" then gave him a good night kiss on his head. Bryan blushed when he recieved the kiss and Said " Good Night Mom I Love You" Selina smiled at those words and said " I Love you Too my Son" they both then drifted to sleep awaiting the Next Day to come for A New Family to Start .


	2. Dragon Mother 2

It was Early in the Morning around 5:32 in Selinas Cave High in the Mountains. The Dragon and the Human Child Bryan who was still in Selinas claw and covered with her wing to keep him warm layed in their Nest Sleeping Calmly. Bryan Started to wake up from his sleep , His eyes were a bit drowsy from what seemed a good night sleep even though having lost everything he cared about the night before but gaining a new Mother of a whole different species he could've never had thought or imagined existed. He Slowly started to wiggle out of the loose grasp of the dragons claw and crawled out from under her wing then stretched out to loosen his muscles and bones. He moved to the edge of the nest then climbed over it making the branches crack this making noise that wasn't very loud but loud enough for the sleeping dragon to wake from her sleep. She quickly realized that her human was not in her claw, she looked around and saw Bryan just getting over the nest. She Smiled as she watched her Human Son let his Curiousity take him as he explored his new cave home that he didn't really get to see when he first arrived the night before for it was to dark to see and Bryan was still in a awed state having a Dragon as his new mother.  
Bryan Explored his new cave home for it was much larger than could ever have realized. The Cave was 40 yards from the mouth of the cave to the very end of it where the nest lays, From the Floor to the Ceiling was 60 feet 3 times larger than Selina for it made it easy for her to move around within it, and From each one side of the cave to the next was 100 feet in length which made it large enough for more than Selina to live there. The Cave had many different types of plants and flowers were growing inside it. The Plantlife covered many places of the floor for so most of it wasn't a cold damp surface.  
He Slowly walked towards the mouth of the cave while admiring the beauty of the cave. He Reached the End of it and walked towards the edge of the cliff that was at the end of the cave. He Realized it was so High that he could see most of the Forest Below as well as distant valleys, several smaller and larger mountain tops, He also seen the River traveled in curves along through the forest forked in many places and led off in many different directions. He Was Surprised at first at seeing the shocking height but then he was so amazed and astonished on great view was from his cave home. He Then heard the sound of approching footsteps and Saw it was his Dragon Mother Selina Coming towards him carrying something small and furry in her claw.

"Good Morning Bryan My Child," Selina spoke in a calm and soft tone"you lefted this in the nest my son" she moved her claw to Bryan and gave him his Teddy Bear. Bryan took the bear and hugged it tight then he walked to Selina opened his arms and hugged her chest."Good Morning Mother and Thank You" Bryan Said. "Your Welcome my little one" Selina said while she moved her head down and right next to Bryan and nuzzled his cheek.  
"Its a amazing view isn't it my son?"the Dragon Asked. Bryan looked again at the sights off the side of the cliff and again admired its beauty then looked at the dragon then said"Its very Cool Mom" " i just can't believe you live up here and now i will be living with you too"  
Selina Replied who layed down putting her claw around the boy pulling him gently to her putting him against her in some sort of hug " Yes My Son you will live with me from now on for i will do what i can to take care of you and living up here you are safe from any danger" "just don't make the mistake of falling off my child" Selina Chuckled " Hehe Don't worry mom i won't make that mistake" Bryan laughed. While both the Dragon and Bryan Sat together the boy started to think about his dead parents he looked at his teddy bear and thought about the horrors that unfolded before him on the night before. He held the Bear very tight and started to sob. Selina took notice she brought Bryan to her chest knowing that Bryan is still upset about losing his Parents, she knew that it will be a long time before the boy will at least try not to think about his Tragedy."Its Ok Bryan, im here my boy, i will never leave your side, don't be afraid for im not going anywhere" Selina Said while comforting Bryan as he was still crying his tears of sadness into the Dragons Chest.  
Bryan then stopped after a few minutes looked up to Selinas head with a Teary look the said " Thank You Mother, its just I...sniff...miss th...th...them so... much, im very sorry for this Mother... Sniff"  
"Don't be Sorry my Child for I know this is difficult for you for its hard for everyone to lose those we love but know that your parents are not truly gone but they are still with you in Spirit, for all Good Souls live on in Spirit they watch over us from the Heavens above. They always watch over us and guide us through times of Hardship, For they Will Live on Forever in our Hearts then when our times come we will rejoin with those that we lost my child. But Remember Bryan I am here for you, now and forever for i will do everything that i can to raise you this I promise you my son" Selina Spoke and kissed him on cheek,  
Her Words of Wisdom and her kiss Cheered Bryan up for now as he understood what she meant and was also very happy to know that the Dragon really did care for him with all her heart. He Gave her a huge hug on her head and kissed her on her cheek then said"Thank you Sniff...Thank You Mother...Im So Happy your with me...I Love You" The Dragon Smiled hearing those words once more from her adoptive human son"I Love You Too My Son" She Replied to Bryan.  
Bryan broke away from his sadness for his heart was once again lifted from the love and kindness of Selina. He felt Thirsty so he asked"Mother im thirsty may i get a drink?" "Of Course my Child, come, let us go to the river" Selina told Bryan. She held out her claw for bryan to climb onto. once he was on she gripped him gently then spreaded her wings let out 4 flaps then took to the skies. Bryan let out screams of excitment as Selina with Bryan in claw flew torwards the river below. Within Minutes they reached it she landed softly on the Forest floor, released Bryan then they both walked towards the edge of the river.  
Once they reached it they both kneeled down and started drinking their fill. Bryan reached in with his hands and one by one took large gulps of water. Selina slowly drank with her muzzle in the water sucking the water in like Straw. Once they both drank to their Hearts content. Selina took Bryan back up to their Mountain Cave then Put him there. She Told Bryan after she droped him back there" Ill Go find us something to eat Bryan stay here and be good boy i won't be gone long" she then went back to the forest below started her hunt to find anything to eat for herself as well as Bryan.  
One Hour later she returned to the Cave with 2 dead deer in her claws and one of them was skinned to the meat and muscles and apparently gutted which was made for Bryan since the dragon knew that a human couldn't eat an animal with fur still on the animal and organs still inside the carcass. Bryan was shocked to see this at first but he heard his stomach growling so he didn't care what he was about to eat for he was hungry and wanted to get the Skinned and Gutted Dear. The Dragon Put the skinned dear down then put rocks around it for she was going to cook it for Bryan since she also knew that humans don't eat anything raw. She opened her mouth then Casted Flames over the deer, withen seconds the Meat of the dear boiled to Flavor Perfection that would make a Chief of Kitchen very Happy with Taste. She then took the deer out of the little fire pit, snapped off the head and legs of the cooked dear then put the body in front of Bryan. "Eat up my Son" Selina spoke. "Thank You Mom" Bryan Thanked then started to take bits and pieces of cooked meat right off the body of the deer and began to eat. He ate for a whole hour but had yet to get at least a quarter of the body eaten. When he was finished he began to yawn and looked sleepy.  
Selina noticed this and said while chuckling " Looks like someone needs a nap" "i am kinda ...yaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...Sleepy Mom" Bryan Replied Selina then took Bryan to their nest at the end of the cave then crawled into the nest with Bryan in claw. " We both could use a nap after eating my son" Selina said curling up into a ball with Bryan still in her claw"Good Night Mom" Bryan Said."Good Night My Little one" Selina replied. They both Drifted off to sleep withen minutes for their nap. They would rest for awhile then wake withen a few hours up to enjoy the rest of their first day as a Family


End file.
